


Message from another universe.

by TheCrabominableSnowman



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark Souls (Video Game) Fusion, Broccoli Boy Is Going To See Some Wild Shit, Characters Watching Other Universes, Dekuverse, Gen, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrabominableSnowman/pseuds/TheCrabominableSnowman
Summary: It's your usual reaction fanfic to the different Midoriya's from the multiverse. This is to be honest more of a dumping ground for different ideas for universes and a love letter to some of my favorite works. If you are wondering where this is taking place in the canon, it is somewhere after the school festival.Which each new chapter I will be constantly adding to the tags of the story so I hope that wouldn't be to much of a bother.And with that I hope you enjoy whatever my crazy brain managed to cook up.Like always all characters and ideas belong to their respective creators.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Unintentional malfunction.

Helicopters began to surround the building housing the science and research branch of Musutafu University. A black jeep arrived in front of the facility and with a screech of the tires it stopped before the glass entrance, a familiar red haired man with a short trimmed beard stepped out of the vehicle with men in black suits joining next to him. Colonel Todoroki, known amongst soldiers as Endeavor, was on a mission to procure a piece of experimental tech. The mission was supposed to be quite easy, get in, grab the item, get out but thanks to some complications that will not be possible.

The scientist, Midoriya Izuku, that they had 'forced' to create their piece of technology had locked himself up in one of the rooms and refused to offer up his invention. He grumbled to himself. 'Why did they have to be always so difficult?' Even though he would be happy to drop this assignment to someone else, he had his orders so he had no choice but to go through with this. At least it was better thanks to one small fact he got during briefing. 'You must obtain this item under any circumstances.' Which meant to him that a civilian casualty would be a 'needed sacrifice.'

"What's the situation?" He asked one of his men, the man gave a salute and answered. "Target is hauled up in his laboratory and is unwilling to cooperate, sir." He let out a huff and crossed his arms. "Well, you know the drill. Start placing explosives and make us a forced entry." The soldier gave another salute and swiftly began to prepare for the task, Endeavor stood and overlooked his men at work with slight smirk beginning to form on his face. 'This is too easy.'

Inside his laboratory Midoriya was already hard at work, he knew the government would be here in an hour by now and he would be damned if they got their hands on it. Why did he have to make that stupid deal? He would've found another way to fund his work but he couldn't help it, he spend what felt like his life trying to make proof of his theory and now it will cost him his life. And the item that was the blame for all his troubles stood in front of him, a multiple universe accessing device. That's how his colleague, Uraraka, described it but to be honest he just thinks she seen a bit too much sci-fi movies. The purpose of the device was to be able to view different parts of the so called multiverse but thanks to the influence of the government it had the ability to make a gateway to these different universes. He didn't even want to imagine what they would do if they got their hands on it.

He'll make sure that that won't happen, even if it's the last thing he'll do. The plan is simple, send the damn thing to an earth that was in an eternal ice age and let it freeze till the end of time in the cold snow. He was typing in the coordinates into the computer for the device and the AI inside it. It was again Uraraka who recommended he put the program in to be able to monitor and sort out the data it collected better, the AI's name was Hal. Some reference to an old movie he guessed knowing Uraraka's obsession with them. "Transfer will finish in 10 minutes, master." Hal once more reminded.

"Good, we still have time to finish this." He said until he looked at the screen next to him that was monitoring the entrance to his lab. The soldiers were piling at his door and already started to place the explosive discharge, he didn't have any more time. He'll have to put in a random location, it would be done faster. As long as they don't get their hands on it, it should be fine. "Forget about it, prepare for a random warp." He went to his coat and took out a gun, loading in some ammo he was prepared to fend them off. "Understood, master. Any final requests." The AI said in its monotonous voice. 

He grimaced a bit at the implication but didn't bother to correct it, Hal was right this would be his final moment. "Make sure that whoever finds this won't abuse its power, help them out in any way you can and protect them from any danger that this might bring. They will be your new master." He could hear the shouting of the soldiers behind the door, signaling the entry. "And send a message to Uraraka to tell her to say hi to mom for me." With that Hal and the device were teleported away in a blue flash to god knows where, at the exact moment the door blasted open and soldiers poured in.

With a few shots he managed to hit one of the soldier in the shoulder but that barely stopped the advance. He could already feel the bullets that pierced his chest making him drop his gun, the men surrounded him and pointed their guns against his head. He heard footsteps coming from behind the team and soon Endeavor came into his vision. "Where's the device?" His voice had nothing behind it, dispassionate and calculating. He had to chuckle to himself. God, this was the final person he would see. "It's gone there is nothing here. You wasted your time." He smiled with himself, content at what he was able to achieve. His only regret was that he spend a bit too much with his work, he would have been able to see Shouto more from time to time.

Endeavor pulled out his revolver and shot him in the head. Midoriya slumped against his desk with his smile still present on his face as red streaks poured down over it. Some of Endeavor's men flinched when he shot the man out of nowhere. He holstered the gun and walked away from Midoriya's bleeding corpse. The next day, it was announced that a fire had started in the University building and that the only victim was the young Midoriya. The day after that Enji's youngest son had mysteriously disappeared from their family home.

**Universe #3222, U.A. High School.**

"Man, that was tiring." Uraraka said out loud while stretching her arms hearing a satisfying snap. She was walking alongside Midoriya and Lida to the dorms, school had just ended and all of them were quite tired. Today had been quite eventful with the first period starting off with a pop quiz and final four periods ending with combat training which always tuckered her out, using her quirk so much really took out a lot of energy. "But we must endure, only then will we become the best that we can be as heroes." Lida said with pride as he was adjusting his glasses, she had to of course hold her laugh. Tenya sure loved his speeches. Midoriya was right now scribbling something down in his notebook, probably rehearsing the today's lessons. "So Deku, do you have any plans for today?" She asked him. Midoriya quickly looked up from his book and thought for a moment. "I don't really know, I think I'll train a bit for today." He answered.

"Midoriya, I would highly advise to at least take some rest. We already had training today and putting so much stress on your body is not good for your physical and mental health." Lida interjected waving his arms in his familiar robot motion, Uraraka nodded at that. "Lida's right, we should use this time to take a bit of a break. Speaking of which, maybe we could hang out? How about we watch a movie at the dorms or something." She proposed, she was right what with the homework piling up, they really didn't have much time to do something fun. 

"Yeah, that's a great idea but what will we be watching?" While they were discussing what movie they would want to watch, they didn't notice the blue portal opening above their heads. "Lida, I don't think a documentary is what I would describe a 'fun movie' to be honest." Before Lida could reply something fell on his head with a loud bonk knocking him out instantly. "Lida!" They both screamed out while hastily catching their friend so that he wouldn't hit his head on the ground. Uraraka began to pour cold water she got from her bag onto him in an attempt to wake him up.

Midoriya sat next to his friend lightly hitting his cheek to try and also to wake him up, while he was doing that he noticed something laying on the ground. It looked like a black metal briefcase except it was a bit bigger than the ones he normally saw and looked like it came from a spy flick or something. But his attention was back on his friend when he began to move, they helped him to slowly get up off the ground. Lida was massaging his head as if he had a headache. "Ugh what happened?" He said when he was finally coming to his senses.

"Something must have hit you on the head pretty hard. Look, that's probably it." Uraraka pointed towards the briefcase that laid on the ground next them. "How did it even get here?" She asked looking confused at it. "Midoriya went to pick it up but to his surprise it weight much more than it looked. “Whoa, it's pretty heavy." He had to hold it with two hands and brought it over to his friends who looked quizzically at the item. "Should we open it?" Uraraka said, Lida immediately began making disapproving gestures. "We have no clue what could be inside it. For all we know it could be a trap, maybe even a bomb. We cannot risk opening it-" Before Lida could say anything more he was already interrupted by Uraraka opening it. "Uraraka, what did I tell you?!" "Yeah, hush now." Uraraka interrupted him for the third time.

The inside of the briefcase looked like some sort of laptop except the keyboard was completely wrong, missing all the letters and with weird symbols instead of them. Now they were more confused than they were before that. "It looks like a machine or something?" Uraraka exclaimed. "Yeah but what does it do?" Midoriya added while his fingers were brushing against the keyboard. "Midoriya, don't touch it! We still don't know what it is!" Lida, in his hurry, pressed against his back making him accidentally hit one of the buttons. The device began to make some kind of activating noise with lines of code appearing on the screen. "Good job Lida, look at what you've done." Uraraka said annoyed, Lida tried to defend himself but their attention was quickly taken when a voice came out of the device.

"Boot up complete, scanning for lifeforms." A green like light scanned over their faces, Lida tried in a vain attempt to hide his face but it was already too loud. The machine made suddenly some whirring noise, they trio took a step back fearing that it would explode. "Multiversal counterpart found for Midoriya Izuku, registering new master." The robotic voice said once more. "How does it know your name?" She asked him but Midoriya was just as flabbergasted as she was. Soon, the voice began to speak again. "Greeting, master. My name is Hal, you're personal AI assistant to the T.D.O.D. It is with utmost pleasure that I welcome you."

"Eh? The T.D'o what?" Uraraka asked indiscrimanently trying to comprehend what the voice just said. "Yes, The Trans-Dimensional Observation Device, capable of peering through the multiple universes spanning the multiple realities." They had to take in for a moment to soak that information in. So, this thing could basically see the multiverse. "How is that even possible?" Lida asked while his brain tried to understand that nugget of information. "Thanks to the extensive research of Midoriya Izuku from my original universe, we were able to prove Schrödinger’s theory correct. Outside our universe are multiple different universes created thanks to the endless possibilities that arise in our universes daily being, this is what we call the multiverse."

"Wait I made you?!" Midoriya shouted in shock when the thing had said that he was the reason that this was possible. "Indeed, you were my creator. In my universe, the abilities you call quirks never existed. Meaning that the option of becoming a hero was never laid out for you so you had decided to pursue a career in theoretical science where you were praised for your intellectual mind. Soon, you began researching the possibility of a multiverse and after many trails and errors you were finally able to create the first prototype of the T.D.O.D."

"Wow Deku, I never thought of you as a science person." Uraraka said surprised, Midoriya rubbed his head a bit in embarrassment. "Well, I had a bit of an interest at some point." Then It suddenly dawned on him, this would probably be important for him. What was is it doing here? "How did you get here then?" He asked Hal, a loading bar appeared on the screen before a bright X took its place. "I'm sorry but for your safety and sanity that information is not available, I was tasked by my creator to protect the owner from any harm." 

They were about to ask the machine more questions but they felt Lida his hands on their shoulders. "This might be all well and good but what do we do now." In their surprise they hadn't thought ahead of the situation, they now had this piece of technology but what do they do with it? They can't just leave it here. "Maybe we could hand it over to the teachers." Midoriya proposed, if anybody would know what to do it will probably be them. A red X appeared once more on the screen. "Negative, to avoid any misuse of the T.D.O.D. It would be beneficial that all knowledge would be hidden from any form of authority." They gave each other puzzled looks. Why would UA misuse it? "I'm very certain that in the hands of the heroes, no danger would befall from this device." Lida tried to defend the idea but it was quickly denied by Hal. "One of my previous master's requests was that I made sure that the T.D.O.D. would not fall in the hands of the wrong people. If I do I will permanently delete all code and myself to avoid this."

"Okay, okay, we won't give you to the teachers!" Midoriya hastily said, it would be a waste if his other selves work was destroyed. "So, what do we do with you then?" He asked the AI, the response was quick. "It might be an excellent idea to use me for my prime function, the observation of the multiverse." They looked at each other for a moment before Uraraka finally solidified the decision. "Well, we did want to watch a movie."


	2. Midoriya, the undead warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 'inspired' (directly ripped off) from a dark souls comic I managed to get my eyes on. It is based on one of my favourite game franchises and I found the themes and ideas that it presented fitting really well with the world of MHA.
> 
> So without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of the multiverse.
> 
> Link to the original work (go check it out.): https://undeadchestnut.tumblr.com/post/162989776302

The rest of class 1-A was hanging out in the lounge of the dorm, well some of them were. Bakugou and some of the more quitter boys were in their room probably preparing for school or just taking a break. All the girls were right now sitting on the couch in the middle of the common room talking to each other, some of the boys like Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero also joined in on the conversation. At some point Mina looked around and noticed that someone from the girl group was missing. "Hey, did anyone see Uraraka?" She asked out loud, the group went silent and thought for a moment. "I think she went back with Midoriya and Iida, I saw them walking together through the gate." Kaminari answered. "But shouldn't they already be here then." Momo inquired, it never took that long to get from the school to the dorms.

"Maybe something happened on the way." Jirou shrugged but she began to get a little bit worried. But their worries were soon laid to rest when the trio walked into the room. "Oh, never mind they're here. Hey, what took so long?" Mina shouted to the trio, then she noticed the large briefcase that Midoriya was hauling behind him. "Hey Midobro, what'd you got there?" Kirishima, who also noticed it, asked for her. "It's a long story but I guess I should let Hal explain it." Midoriya answered, Mina looked a bit confused at the green haired boy. "Hal, who's Hal?"

"That would be me." A robotic voice suddenly spoke up, Midoriya placed the briefcase on the table and opened it showing that on the screen was a big red circle present. "My name is Hal, the AI programmed into the T.D.O.D. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ashido." Mina was a bit shocked to say the least when the robot said her name out of nowhere. "How does it know my name?!" She shouted out loud looking towards the trio but they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Thanks to my advanced scanning system I am able to detect all lifeforms from a twenty mile radius, including all information surrounding them. I know the identities, past and future of all the people now present in this building." The group stared wide eyed at the device. "Okay...that's creepy." Sero said, not really knowing how he should react to that. "So, uhm...Hal. What is your purpose?" Momo asked hoping it didn't have anything to do with the annihilation of the human race. "My purpose is to gather and analyze data from different universes and to be a guide during the viewing of the multiverse." Hal responded. Kaminari immediately asked the robot. "What's the multiverse?" The entire group gave him some weird looks. "What I don't know all the science stuff." Kaminari pouted while crossing his arms.

"Without going into too much detail. It is theorized that thanks to the choices of living creatures and events in the life time of the universe, different versions of universes are present from our own. With each outcome a different version of said universe is created with this change. Each universe is different from the previous one with changes ranging from small to an almost different world entirely than you are used to." The Ai explained to the yellow haired boy. "Basically there are different realities." Jirou added, she knew that Kaminari can be a bit slow with new information.

"And you are able to show them?" Momo asked. If she understood this correctly, they could literally view the realities like some sort of movie. "Yes but sadly I do have my limits, I can only show certain events in these realities that have a connection with one person. I might run the risk of overheating myself if I were to show you the data of an entire reality." Hal answered with the word 'sorry' appearing on the screen with white letters. "What should we do with it?" Sero finally asked that question. "Well, it's obvious we will have to take this to our teacher, ribbit." Tsuyu suggested with most of the group agreeing. "We kinda can't do that." Midoriya said while scratching the back of his head. "Under no circumstances can the T.D.O.D. fall in the hands of any form of authority. If this does happen, I will proceed with self-termination." Hal spoke out.

"We'll have to keep this a secret from Aizawa-sensei then, I guess." Jirou said while looking around the room for their teacher, he probably must be on patrol meaning that he will only be back in the morning. "It will be like a group secret!" Hagakure added with a bit too much excitement to the situation.

"It was getting boring. This will be a good enough excuse to hang out as a class." Mina said sharing Hagakure's excitement, it was a long time ago since they did something like that. What with getting attacked by villains almost everywhere they went. "I'm already ready for the presentation, viewing experience has been optimized." They looked towards where Hal’s voice was coming from and saw that it had transferred itself to the Tv in the common room.

"Though I don't quite approve of this, I shall go and summon the entire class to the common room." With that Iida sped off to get the others. "I'll get the pop-corn!" Hagakure announced as she jumped from the couch and went to the kitchen. "I'll handle the drinks!" Kirishima exclaimed and went to the cellar to get the beverages.

After Iida brought the remaining members of class 1-A and the preparation of the snacks was finished, Momo began to explain everything that had happened. The purpose of the T.D.O.D., who Hal was and who created him. Of course Bakugou was immediately jealous that his rival had basically rewritten the entire knowledge of physics itself but he begrudgingly sat with the group on the couch next to Kirishima. Mina was standing in front of the group as if she was a drill sergeant, her hands pressed against her sides.

"Now that we all caught up lets decide who we shall choose to view through the multiverse with the help of our wonderful AI assistant. I vote for Midoriya!" Mina exclaimed raising her hand with most of the class agreeing with her, Midoriya looked on in confusion and surprise.

"What! Why me?!" He shouted in embarrassment, he really wasn't all that special and Bakugou agreed with it. "Yeah, why the fuckin nerd?! I'm way more interesting!"

"Well, he was the one that brought Hal and also created it. I'm also a bit curious myself, Midoriya always gets into some kind of trouble." Bakugou wanted to protest but Kirishima managed to stop him, he leaned into his seat grumbling something to himself about how bullshit this was. "Then it is decided! Hal, start the movie!" Mina shouted enthusiastically.

"Just to make it clear I only follow orders to whoever has been assigned as my master but for the sake of not ruining the 'moment' I shall start anyway. Loading Universe #1999." A loading bar appeared on the circle and soon the universe began to play.

**Universe #1999, Church Of Filianore, The Ringed City.**

"The church of Filianore? Sounds like something out of a fantasy story." Hagakure spoke out when the name of the location appeared on the screen. "An astute observation Miss Hagakure, indeed this universe has a much more of a fantastical tone to it." Hal praised her, she felt a bit embarrassed at the comment but her class soon congratulated her to make it a bit less awkward.

"Then where's Midoriya?" Mina asked when she couldn't see the green haired mob anywhere. "He'll appear soon, be patient please." Hal said.

**A knight approached the giant church with a shield in one hand and a great sword in the other, he wore heavy armor that covered his entire body with only a slit in the helmet giving him any way of looking at his surroundings.**

**The church stood high and mighty on the cliff overlooking the ruined landscape down below, the structure itself looked old and decrepit. It had certainly seen better days at some point, the design was also very gothic hinting at a European origin.**

**The knight sheaved his weapons and began to take of his helmet, revealing a familiar freckled face with green hair. Scars adorned his adult face as two grey eyes stared up at the highest tower.**

"Hey, look its Midoriya. Wow, you look so cool in that armor!" Mina shouted when the man's face was revealed though to her surprise Midoriya looked much older in this one. Most of the baby fat he had was gone and he looked more disheveled, like he had seen his fair share of battles.

"Ow thanks, I'm surprised to see myself too." Midoriya said covering his face with his arms, he did wonder why he had grey eyes instead of green but he didn't think of it any further. He was already analyzing the other him trying to see what kind of abilities he had. What puzzled him though were the scars on his face. Did he get them from battling something?

**Midoriya started to ascend the stairs but soon to his surprise he met a face he had seen many times before. It was Patches (Monoma), sitting in his iconic position on one of the rocks with the same smug look on his face that he always had. His black leather armor was already stained a bit in black blood from the branded knights, so were his spear and shield which laid next to him against the rock.**

**"And there you are again. Couldn't keep your greedy hands off my old armor, I see" the man said with his usual sly voice, Midoriya immediately got into a fighting stance prepared for whatever tricks the other man had up his sleeve this time. He wasn't going to be dumped down into a pit for the hundreth time.**

"That's the guy from class 1-B that likes to talk smack about us. He's in here too?" Kaminari was surprised seeing another familiar face. "Yeah and what's up with him and Midoriya. It seems they have a lot of bad blood with each other." Sero added noticing the way the green haired knight was already preparing for battle.

"He probably pissed him off some way or another, it wouldn't surprise me. Guy pisses me off constantly." Bakugou just shrugged. "Wait did he say that Midoriya stole his old armor from him." Uraraka asked a bit bewildered by the man's accusation of his friend.

"He is right but in this world the most important thing on anyone's mind is to survive, he also kind of left it for him to pick up." Hal answered, Uraraka nodded but felt a chill roll down her spine when she heard how unlawful this world was.

**Patches just laughed at him while brushing his blond hair aside and waving him off. He was a bit surprised at that, he was expecting some kind of payback for this. "Oh no, don't look at me like that. I won't grovel in the dirt this time. We've left those petty grievances behind us don't you think." Patches said. Midoriya sheathed his weapons once more and decided to hear the man out, he hasn't given him any reason to distrust him…yet.**

"I'm going to be honest he sounds really untrustworthy, it makes me feel like I should watch my back any time I'm near him." Momo found that his voice sounded overly sweet to her to the point of it being suspicious.

“In this universe Mr. Monoma, or Patches as he is referred to, is famous for his betrayals. He has tricked Midoriya multiple times by blocking of an exit, locking him in a room or throwing him down a pit. All to punish for what he defines as greediness." Midoriya was surprised to hear that, he was more surprised that his counterpart would allow that to happen so many times. Maybe it was his overly trusting nature again.

"Man that's really uncool." Kirishima said in a hushed tone.

**"You know I realized something, we really couldn't be more different you and I. And yet, here we stand, the both of us undead yet unbroken." Monoma motioned towards himself. "Me, I'm simple. Truly unbound. Nothing to gain, nothing to lose."**

**The man suddenly glared at him with disgust and a slight hint of hatred. "But you..." Visions started to appear of different Midoriya's, some wearing simple robes, others old rags but in all of them Midoriya had the same face. "I've seen your ilk time and time again."**

"Did he say that they were undead?" Momo asked, everyone was a bit shocked when they heard that too. The both of them didn't look anything like the zombies from those old movies.

"Yes, in this world a curse has been set on humanity putting most humans in the state called undead, in this state they are granted immortality. But with each death they suffer they lose a part of their sanity turning them hollow, which is more a kin to your understanding of a zombie." Hal explained to them, Uraraka had to gawk at that.

"That sounds horrible! And people live like this?" She couldn't begin to imagine living in a world like that were most people were slowly turning insane. "But they do, undead settlements are build where the people slowly rot. It's a never ending cycle of death and rebirth, and with each new hollow there is a new undead to take its place. Many crusades had been launched to rid these undead but how do you kill which cannot die."

The room fell silent, this world was horrible. Most of them were expecting some kind of fun fantastical experience but they didn't expect such hopelessness. Iida couldn't help but notice the last thing Monoma said. "Did this man see Midoriya multiple times before?"

Everyone thought about that, Monoma had hinted towards something. "In this universe, time is convoluted. Some people live among different versions of their world. Patches seems to understand this the most and has knowledge of his counterpart’s experiences. This world is on its last legs and time and space have already abandoned it." Now they were sure, this universe is nothing but hopelessness.

**"You grasp for the faintest glimmer of hope." It shows Oscar (Sir Nighteye) slumped against an old stone wall on some rubble behind a prison, he was badly hurt with blood trickling down his face. He extends his arm towards the hole that the asylum demon had smashed him through as if he was trying to grasp the sun.**

**He was content knowing that he had a hand in starting the prophecy, the undead that will free the people from their curse had been set free. In some way his duty had been fulfilled and he died happy knowing that lie. For the prophecy was nothing more than to extend the burden which was placed on humanity.**

It had been a few weeks after Sir Nighteye had died while they were trying to save Eri, Midoriya could feel the fat tears starting to roll down his cheek. "Hey Deku, are you alright?" Uraraka, who sat next to him, asked in worry. She began making circular motions on his back to try to calm him down.

"Y-yeah...I-I just didn't expect to see him again. Like that." Everyone felt a slight wince in their hearts, they knew Midoriya had it still a bit rough after his death but they will make sure they would be there for him.

**"The kind-hearted fool that you are. You are blinded, by the very light that guids you." They saw Solaire (Mirio) crashing down on his knees as a bug with a light on his head started crawling towards him. He was so tired, all he wanted was to be just like the sun he worshipped so much.**

**A beacon of warmth to everyone, the saviour from the cold, so grossly incandescent just like the Holy Father. Yet he still couldn't find a way to become that, he guessed that he'll have to make do with what he has. He picked up the strange creature as its limbs slowly wrapped around his face.**

"What's going on with Mirio-senpai?" Midoriya managed to say out loud as he looked at the older boy. He looked so sad and distraught. "His goal was to always save a million people, even in this universe this goal is still present in some shape or form. But the world is unforgiving, the only real reason he has this goal was because it was shaped by someone else. Not him. He couldn't reach these desires so he decided an illusion would be enough for him." Hal said in his cold tone.

The students began to think of their own desires to become a hero. Would they follow through with it in the same situation as the version of Mirio in this universe? Where they even their own goals or were they placed by the society they lived in?

**"So you stumble on searching for answers." Through the swamp Laurentius (Tokogami) trudged relentlessly with only the fire that was burning on his fingertips being the source of any comfort in this godforsaken hellhole.**

**"Driven into madness by things you uncover." Big Hat Logan (Iida) sat beneath the wooden tower of bookshelves with piles and piles of books surrounding him. His eyes darted from one page to another becoming more and more bloodshot with each information he digested, his mind began to get bloated like a pig and soon it will burst.**

**"And still you remember what any sane person would rather forget." In a dark and humid cave stood Lucatiel (Kendo), alone with her thoughts. Desperately trying to remember the memories that she had lost in her new state, this was already a sign that she was soon going to lose herself to the curse.**

Tokogami went a bit wide-eyed when he saw himself without a bird head, it was bit of a new sight for him to see him like this yet he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in that swamp.

Iida on the other was shocked at seeing his counterpart. Sure, it was weird at how he was wearing that huge hat which didn't seem quite practical but something about that glint in his eyes scared him. He always valued his mind but to see himself in such a state felt a bit unreal to him.

Everyone was wondering what Kendo was trying so hard to remember. Todoroki was reminded of himself when he first came to UA. He was always trying to remind himself of what his dad had done to him and his family, soon this hatred spiraled out of control. During this period he was slowly forgetting all the happy times he had with his mother, before everything went to shit. He was happy that Midoriya managed to save him from himself.

**"You want to save everyone." Grey Rat (Shinsou) was perched on the rooftop of an old farm house overlooking the undead settlement he called home, the people were starving, slowly dying off and becoming hollow. He decided then and there to climb the high walls of Lothric castle to bring the riches of the nobles to the common folk. He didn't know at the time what the cost would be for that decision, certainly not what it would be for his loved ones.**

**"Pitiful really, you can't even save yourself." Eygon (Ojiro) looked behind him at the fallen corpse of the maiden he was tasked with protecting, Irina (Hagakure). In his moment of rage he picked up his hammer and went after the murderer, this would be his final battle, for his faith, for Irina, for Carim.**

Ojiro didn't expect to see himself too, much less with the strange armor but the rage he saw felt off putting to him. Would he really go so bloodthirsty if someone he valued as a friend died in front of him. With Monoma's words ringing through his head, he wondered if someone would rescue him from that rage.

Midoriya couldn't help but think of his own situation when he saw the story of Shinsou. He too wanted to try and save everybody but now, he was beginning to see the cost of his dreams on his body. He pressed his crooked hand into a fist, he knew that he was broken but the scar didn't remind him of that. It reminded him of what he had achieved with everything that he was given but his mind quickly wandered to his mother as he thought about what cost she was paying for his dreams.

**"And the more you try to help." Jirou fought with all her might against the onslaught of skeletons that were attacking them. In her concentration she didn't notice her silent companion Koda falling into the abyss below. She would never find out what truly happened to her best friend, who was left to rot in a filthy puddle down in a hole.**

**"The more you will lose." Kirishima knelt down on his knees, looking up as the cinders of his old friend were blown into the wind. He should feel happy, being able to for fill his promise to his old friend. Yet all he felt was sadness and a deep sense of longing.**

Jirou felt sorry for her universes counterpart, she probably only wanted to help but all it did was take the last thing she valued away. Koda saw how her face had dropped and lightly patted her shoulder to remind her that he was still here, Jirou turned around and smiled at him.

Kirishima couldn't help but think how he would approach this. If he had to promise to someone to kill them, would he actually do it? It was unmanly to ignore a promise but the same could be said about murdering someone. He felt a hand press against his back, looking up he saw Bakugou staring at him before scoffing and retreating his hand to look back at the screen. He couldn't help but smile a little bit to himself.

**"Wether you risk everything for glory or offer all you have left." Sieglinde (Uraraka) made her way slowly down to the base of the greatwood, there on the pearly white beach stood her father. The hydra had been killed and Siegmeyer (Fat Gum) stood in front of it soaked in its blood.**

**She knew her father was already long gone but the thought of what she had to do broke her inside. She unsheathed her sword and prepared for the battle, her father doing the same as he raised his zweihander at her. She had to chuckle to herself, this reminded her too much of those days where they would spar all night until the sun was back up in the morning. If only she didn't inherit her father's adventuring lust, maybe life could have been a bit simpler.**

Uraraka couldn't help but cry for herself, she couldn't imagine killing her father. Maybe it was just because they shared the same eyes but she truly felt her sadness in that moment.

"So this is what it comes to, people killing their loved ones." Momo mumbled to herself. This world was so broken and not even the heroes inside of it could repair it.

"How can we even save this one, if the other us can't in that one." Kaminari said as he stared at the screen, only Midoriya managed to come up with an answer. "But that's why we are here, right? To learn how to do it." His friends nodded at the statement but even he could feel that it did little to lift their spirits.

**"With boundless compassion." The thorned knight Kirk (Twice) stood in front of his fair lady on his knees, offering another humanity sprite he stole from his fresh kill. With a smile the Fair Lady (Toga) extended her hands towards the spirit and took it, thanking her sister for taking care of her. He would do anything for her, she had embraced his pain which he wore on his armor and shared it with him. For that, he was forever indebted to her.**

**"No one can foretell the consequences..." Lautrec (Dabi) cleaned his sickle as he stared at the fire keeper (Fuyumi), who sat looking lost as she stared back at him. He got up and slowly walked towards her, the fire keeper didn't even react. Soon all that was heard was the piercing of flesh and the dripping of blood.**

**"...of your good intentions." Leonhard (Shigaraki) looked back at Rosaria's (Nana's) corpse as it was spilling her blood over the rich cloth, his eyes met once again with the light that was flickering in his hand.**

Midoriya saw how Todoroki had paled when he saw her sister with the man that had attacked them multiple times, certainly when he saw what that knight did to her afterwards. Midoriya put a hand on Todoroki's clenched fist. "It's another universe, remember?" He whispered, Todoroki looked at him for a moment before nodding and letting go of his hand. Midoriya wondered who the black haired woman was that Shigaraki had killed, he couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something more was happening in that moment.

**"I'll never understand what drives you." Benhart (Kaminari) stood on the cliff with his Bluemoon Greatsword firmly placed on his shoulder as he looked towards the rising sun.**

**"Is it your thirst for knowledge?" Orbeck (David) sat in the night next to his desk which was littered with pages and manuscripts detailing soul arts. He strived to be like his idol, Big Hat Logan but he didn't realize how he was plummeting to the same fate as the foolish scholar before him once did.**

**"Faithfull duty?" Reah (Ibara) prayed in front of the altar, for her faithful knights and the successful retrieval of the rite of kindling. Unaware of the suicide mission she has been sent on, with the express purpose to kill them all off. For what use did a church that denied the undead have with their undead followers.**

**"Petty revenge?" Creighton (Bakugou) raised his axe high as he brought it down once more with savage strength on the man that he hated for oh so long. He will rip and tear and maim and kill, burn his corpse and dump the ashes in The Gutter. Yet in the moment of his rage he didn't feel how he was slowly losing the grasp of his humanity, losing himself to his beastly urge.**

Bakugou would never admit it but the counterpart of him on screen frightened him. Not because the man was scary, his mask sure made it seem that way. He looked too much like one of the slasher killers in those horror movies. What scared him was the expression the man had on his face, an expression which he had seen time and time again plastered on his own. Would he ever lose himself just like the man he saw? Who cared, he was strong and that's what mattered. He'll push himself from the edge, without any help from those damned extras. The others thought on the words of Monoma once more. What was their drive to become a hero? To save everyone was most of their answers but they already saw how that goal was nothing more than fantasy. 

**"No matter, you shoulder a task far beyond yourself." Sirris (Momo) stood on one of the balconies of fire link shrine with in her hand her Estoc, blessed with the power of the darkmoon. She would follow her duties to the royal family of Anor Londo, which all had abandoned their home leaving a lone dragon girl in the clutches of Pontiff Sulyvahn.**

**"And through all your trails." The crestfallen warrior (Mustard) sat on his log, awaiting the end to this age. It was inevitable and useless to try to resist fate, he knew that like any man. He couldn't understand why these foolish undead were risking everything for nothing.**

**"You realize something." Saulden (Aizawa) sat beneath the obelisk of Majula, he come to this land to gain his memory back but there was nothing here. This had been a futile attempt, an adventure that led to nowhere.**

**"That you measure up to it after all." Hawkwood (Hawks) sat against the altar of the dragon in a meditation pose. He had seen the hopelessness of this world, where even the greatest of men couldn't escape its cold grasp. Then he found out, high in the mountains, in the home of a banished god there was a way to escape it all. To become a dragon is to be freed from the cycle, he shall become a dragon.**

The class stared shocked at their teacher, he looked so lost. In their eyes he always knew what to do, always had a plan. But to see him like this is truly a new sight for them. As if Hal could hear their questions, he answered. "Most undead place such impossible tasks on themselves to avoid hollowing but it does nothing. For with their immortality they gain the blessing of being able to learn from their fatal mistakes, they are able to have infinite tries to achieve their goals if their will is strong enough. But when they do achieve the impossible, what more is there to do? Most of the time this is the main reason for an undead hollowing, even the strongest among them can't escape their curse."

The class sat their silently taking in the information, the hopelessness in this world was suffocating. "Is there really no way for them to ever find peace?" Midoriya asked praying that there was any way out for people.

"Yes, there is" Hal answered. The whole group was shocked to hear that, that there actually was a solution. "It all lies in the painting drawn by a blind girl but it's nothing more than an artificial world." They were happy to hear that there was a way but something about it being an illusion didn't sit right with them.

**"And when even the gods despair and shy away from their duties." Lothric (Overhaul) sat on his throne with his brother Lorian (Chronostasis) by his side, awaiting the end of the eternal cycle.**

**"When the last fire fades." Lord Gwyn (Endeavor) stood in the kiln with the fire blazing behind him. The fire that granted him a solution to ending the dragon's tyranny, the fire that gave rise to his kingdom of light. The fire that shackled humanity as mere servants, the fire that plunged the world into this eternal cycle until all that was left was ash. The great Lord Gwyn, reduced to nothing more than a hollow. The punishment for his pride and hubris.**

**"And the abyss grabs your heart." Manus (All For One) sat in in darkness beneath the kingdom of Oolacile. He shall wait centuries for the right time, when the abyss can swallow the world. When the primal force of man can take back the age that was stolen from them. This moment came only at the end of the age, when the dark soul of man would be used as pigment for this new world.**

**"You hold tight the embers that burn your fingers." The Lord Of Cinder placed himself next to the fire, the souls of all past lords clattered together inside of him. Awaiting to challenge the next lord for the right to kindle the fire.**

**"And you face the end unknowing, deceived, yet always so sure of yourself." Gael (All Might) walked the desolate wasteland of ash, dragging his sword behind him. The last undead, the last hollow, the last living thing in this world. His hunger for the dark soul never ending.**

"What was All Might doing there?" Midoriya looked at the counterpart of All Might, he was hesitant to even ask the question. "He was one of the undead that managed to reach the end of the world, he placed the burden that surpassed even the entire world." Hal answered.

"Who was the other one?" Uraraka spoke up from her seat. "Midoriya." Midoriya was shocked to hear the answer, he expected that he would have died already himself. "How the fuck did the nerd do that!" Bakugou shouted, not believing that the useless nerd could do that. Sure, the nerd was tough as all hell but to do that seemed impossible for everyone.

"He was able to do the one thing that no undead ever could, he lived with no lofty ambitions or burdens." No one really understood the answer but they couldn't find any argument to say against that. They didn't understand the world all that well, maybe it had some truth to it but with how contradicting this world was they decided to leave it out in the open. Hal knew this too, he couldn't calculate anything in the universe due to the nature of it and the predictions and answers he was able to make were only based in theory.

**Finally the screen returns back to the view of Patches and Midoriya. Patches asked the question that was confounding in his mind. "And the one thing I just can't understand is...why?" To his somewhat astonishment Midoriya just shrugged. How did the fool have no idea what so ever?**

**"Bloody hell, no matter it's not like I care." Patches said as he stood up and took his shield and spear. "But I suppose I have amends to make and a debt to pay. The more thing change, the more they change the same, eh?" He walked by Midoriya and pointed towards the large wooden door of the church.**

**"So how about I help you out with...well, whatever is behind that door." He turned around and smirked at the green haired man. "You do like to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, don't you?" Midoriya frowned before he put on his helmet, he walked past Patches towards the door. "Well then, lead on." Patches followed Midoriya from behind, he decided he will stick around this curious undead for a bit longer.**

**Universe #3222, U.A. dorms.**

'Universe #1999 has ended' stood in white letters on the screen. The class sat there for a moment in silence, this certainly was a lot for them. "Man...that world sucked." Kaminari was the only one to speak out, immediately Jirou had to force back a laugh. "Seriously after everything we just watched that was what you said." Sero said with an annoyed tone, Kaminari just pouted at him. "Hey, nobody was saying anything. At least I tried breaking the silence." |Everybody did feel like the mood was lifted but not a lot.

"Does anybody else feel kinda insignificant?" Mina rubbed against her arm as trying to get that feeling away. "I think we all do." Momo looked around her friends, the whole class was feeling uneasy after viewing this world. "I feel bad for the people that live there, they'll never have lives like we do here. You saw how it all ended." Uraraka added. Yes, Midoriya had to shiver for a bit when he imagined that ashen wasteland once more. He really wished there was a happy ending in that story but he geussed like everything in life, there isn't always a happy ending.

"I was hoping to just see how our badass other selves looked like, but I can't say that I'm proud of mine." Ojiro said as he remembered him appearing on the screen. Most of the class, the ones that saw their counterpart, agreed with that. "To be honest, I don't know if I could have done it better." Kirishima mumbled, they really didn't know how to approach their situation in that universe. It just seemed so impossible. "If this was too much for you, I would advise not going further any longer. I'm discouraged from sending you all to the UA staff for a psychological assessment." Hal robotic voice broke through their momentary sadness.

"No way, I still want to know! Sure that one was a bummer but at least the other ones moving on from this won't be that bad, right?" Mina spoke out trying the class pumped up for another viewing. Everyone unanimously agreed to it, even Bakugou raised his fist in fake enthusiasm. "As you wish, we shall move on to the next. On the screen appeared in white letters 'next universe loading.'


End file.
